The Unavoided Destiny
by Terror Incarnate
Summary: Naruto has just came back from his training with Jiraiya, but has met a very strange person along the way.....and Naruto and Garra understand his hard life. This is a all round genre. im not good at this so give me ideas and if i like them i will use the
1. Naruto's Return

Here this is my first Naruto and Hinata fic I have ever written I will not ask for reviews but you may put them up if you want. K!

Discaimer: I do not own Naruto! If i did i would make naruto be with hinata on the first fucking episode!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Naruto's Return

"Alright lets do this" Said Naruto!It was him versous 15 other rouge ninja! It has been 6 years since he left the village hidden in the leaves with Jiraiya to train. Naruto began hitting the closest ninja near him with his right foot, there was a kunani attached to it, which instantly killed him. One ninja caught him off gaurd and shot four shuriken into his right abdomen, Naruto fell to the ground and started to laugh. "Muhahahahahaha-hahahhahah" laughed Naruto. "Whats so funny!?" yelled the head ninja.

"Very good, but now prepare to feel my unbridle wrath" Naruto said with a evil sort of grin. "But how can you still be living after that!?" Yelled the head ninja! But just then without Naruto realizing it, all of his friends were out for a walk and found him and the other ninja! "Hey look at that guy, come on lets help him" Hinata cried! "No, I want to see if Naruto has gotten stronger after all these years" Said Shikamaru.

"Whoa thats Naruto!!!?" Cried everyone in unison!!!! "That raw power could that rally be him?" shikamaru thought. "Oh my god! He looks so grown up and different" said Sakura and Ino and Hinata. "Wait! Everybody get around me, QUICK!!!!!" Yelled Neji in a deep voice!! "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Neji said. Right after that Naruto unleashed an attack that terrified everyone! "Hidden Demon Style, Acid Rain Jutsu" Naruto yelled with anger! Everyone stared in terror as the jutsu Naruto unleashed killed off everyone in the area. (If Neji wasn't there they would all be dead too!) "Hidden Demon Style? I never heard of that style of jutsu before" said Neji. Naruto looked around and saw them all staring at him. "Whats wrong guys?" "Whats wrong?!!!!" Neji yelled at Naruto "You killed them all at once with a jutsu nobody here as ever seen" Neji said with more anger in his eyes "It's not easy for someone to just make up there own jutsu! Even if it's been 6 years nobody like u could do it that fast!" Neji was about to punch himm, but Naruto teleported out of the way before Neji even had the thought!

So every1 how did u like it? My next one will be out in a little while, k


	2. Naruto's New Found Friend

Hello again this is my next chapter for u guys! Hope u like it!

iiiI DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY AS NARUTO!!!

Chapter 2: Naruto's New Found Firend

"Wow Neji is this how you greet friends you havn't seen in 6 years?" Naruto said with his eyes down. A voice from the shadows talked "Naruto shall I kill him for you?" A man dropped from the trees.

"His skin was blusish, his hair rose like a spike, his eyes were like a crimsion red with the pupile colored black, it looked like he had very big rib muscles even his leg muscles and arm muscles were so huge they were scary, he had a gold plate armor on that had a red and black aurora, with a blue hood that extended down his back into a cape like thing, he was wearing sholder armor too but it was unlike anything i ever seen it looked like it was made of emerald, also he had gauntlets on his left and right hand, the left one was like golden, with a purple aurora around it, it also looked like a ancient artifact, the right one also looked ancient but it was black with a green aurora around it and it looked more evil than the other one, he wore armored leggings that looked very heavy, it looked like his right gauntlet except more evil with a blue aurora around it, and his boots were made out of some kind of mineral i never seen before, and wore a mask

that covered up every part of his face except his eyes"

"No that wont be necessary, these are my firends I was talking about" Said Naruto in a quiet and lovly voice. "Really, so you must be sasuke are you not?" "What of it" Sasuke while reaching for his weapons. "Well he doesn't look like he can destroy a building with one hand" said the mysterious man. "I kill you for saying that" Sasuke rushed after him at full speed, but alas the man dodged without hesitation. "I wounld't underestimate Saskue if I were you Storous" Said Naruto. Storous looked back at Naruto and said "Well thats enough fun for one day Naruto make your firends lead us back to your home" Storous walked into the woods and waited for them. "Uhhhhh well, sorry bout that guys hes my new firend we trained together well I found him almost dead" Said Naruto. "I-it's alright N-n-n-naruto-kun" Stuttered Hinata. "Well even if he was a little mean to everybody" Said Ino. But Naruto protested and said "but you guys don't know him like I know him! He had the worst life ever.even worse than Sasukes life" BOOM!!!!!!!! It stated to rain apon them. "I hope this isn't more acid rain Naruto?" Said Gaara very seriously. Naruto just laughed.

Well guys how did u like it? My faveorate is Storous and in future chapters you will know why. "guys just so u know I made storous compleatly from my own thoughts"


	3. The Lonly Demon

Chapter 3: The Lonely Demon

Back in the village all the girls went there seperate ways except Hinata of course who was only there to be with Naruto. "So Naruto whats with your weird little friend?" Said Gaara with a insecure look on his face. "Ok it's like this" Naruto soon went to a flash back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ero-sennin what are we doing here anyways?"

"This is the third time I have had to tell you this, WE ARE TRYING TO TEACH YOU A NEW TECHNIQUE!!!!"

"Hmmmmm... Ero-sennin! Come quick"

"What is it now?"

"It's this man"

A man with a blueish body was almost completly dead, he had shurriken and kunai impaled every side of his body, as Ero-sennin tryed to remove his mask, he looked up and said "If you take off my mask I will kill you" After that he fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ever since that we have been best friends, he also tought me lots of new jutsu's" After Naruto said that they all stared toward Storous. "What?" he said blankly. "Can you teach us some new jutsu's?" He could tell everyone wanted him to teach them his hidden powers. "hmmmmmmmmm let me think about this...NO!" Storous said very angerly. "But why not you taught them to Naruto" Yelled Shikamaru. "I didn't **teach **Naurto anything. I just told him how to make his own jutsu's and he did the rest" Storous walked into the hot springs. "Yeah the hot springs doesn't sound too bad!" Said Naruto. "N-n-n-naruto kun" Hinata said in her usuall timid and ahy voice "What Hinata?" Hinata looked toward the ground. "I-i-i don't think i-i-its a good time for a spa" Come on Hinata its fine!" Naruto put his hand around Hinata and went on in the spa!


	4. Fate Collides

Chapter 4: Fate Collides

The next day Naruto and Storous went down to the lake to train, but little did they know they were being followed by a couple girls they know and love! "I don't even know why we are stalking them" Said Sakura. "Come on Sakura you can't tell me you arn't the least bit curious how strong and buff Naruto has gotten over the years, not to mention learn more about his friend?" Sakura just turned her head and said "He's an ass thats all I need to know" She was about to leave when she heard Naruto's new friend ask him who he liked. "God damn Storous can't this wait till later?" Said Naruto as he turned around. "NO! You told me that you would tell me who you liked after we got here" Storous screamed. "Well...I can't give you a direct anwser...and there are a couple of reasons why" Naruto said softly. "What are they saying, they are talking to low" said Hinata. "One reason is the Kyuubi, and i can't risk getting them involved with me, and second all the girls in the village are beautiful and I can't pick between any of them" Storous reached for his sword.

"Well you will never get any of them unless you can prove your strength. Naruto fight me and don't hold back!"


End file.
